Misleading Fate
by SilvermistFox
Summary: This is a story base in modern times. Daine is a wildlife expert that never thought much for the human race and neither did she bother to involve herself with them unless it concerns the animals. However she will find that Fate has something more install for her life than she could imagine.
1. The Wildlife Expert

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
><strong><br>Chapter 1: The Wildlife Expert**

Daine, otherwise known as Veralidaine Sarrasri, is a widely traveler and protector of the animals, hoping from one nature reserve to the next. However what many do not know of is her other more _unique_ abilities that she had been told since young to keep it hidden by her mother. It was something that she found later to be useful and held her path her life in the future. Animals were her life and much as she tried to go out and enjoy her life like any other normal girls her age, it never did suited her, preferring to be with her animals or at least be with a good book and a cup of hot chocolate.

She like it that life is really simple and straightforward, however there were times when she hated how her mind seem to be playing tricks upon her. There was no one else as unique as her she found, and worried that perhaps her _gift_ meant otherwise until on night when she saw her Guardian animal talking to her. Anyone by then would have found it to be crazy, but if it were not for the evidence, she would not dare to think otherwise. Still nothing changes what she truly loves about animals and dedicating most of her life to them.

She looked up to the sky that was slowly being painted by the morning sun, as Daine let her mind wandered, breathing in the fresh air that the African nature reserve has to offer her. At times like this much as she wish for the world to be just as perfect and untouched as this, she knows well that mankind are slowly killing mother nature, and it saddened her. There was also another reason, much as she loves being around some people, but Daine found the city to be rather suffocating and how much everyone seem to be rushing about like busy bees and ants. However here in the open nature, Daine found herself to be free to be one with nature and one with the animals. That was not just all, but she too learned from the ancient tribes that still remained here in the indigenous places of how they preserve and honor nature. It was a fascination to her as she more than often would stay with the various tribe learning of their culture, habit and skills.

To many they will think that she was perhaps a little too much over the top devoted to what she does, but to her, it was like a hobby, a getaway for her. To the city-dwellers, they will not understand of the cause that she is for, or of her weird devotion to learning so much. Daine sighed visibly, knowing well that it was hard to change the people's perspective in wildlife, especially to stop poachers as well. It worries her as each day she found out from the animals themselves of more missing cases if not a few more dead resident whenever she could not find them. Though she had published a few books, written a few articles, even posting videos onto the World Wide Web and even documentaries, however her causes were slow in gaining recognition amongst the younger ones and adults, but poaching was still on the rise.

Her greatest wish was for them to be able to live in peace within the grounds of the nature reserve that was meant for them, and not worry about poachers trespassing into the grounds to hunt for their skin, healing properties, and other bodily goods. Daine shivered at the thought of it should she be in their position, screaming and hurting so badly but there was no one there to save them. There were many things to do that day as Daine walked back to camp, watching as her various other group members slowly woke up and going about each of their duties as she helped out around the camp. They have a new campaign ahead of them and she was one of the few the pioneered in it, and she intended to make this a success.

Everyone knows that she is a stubborn person, and most of the time unless it benefited the animals, Daine will not appear on television, even rejecting a few that she deemed to be too condescending, saying that they will not bring the right ideas across. And the headache that she has caused her manager was something that they too had to no choice but to work with her as Daine herself is a celebrity in their world, and yet she does not care.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello Everyone

This is the first time I am writing within this category and hope that you enjoy this story and where it might lead to. Enjoy~!


	2. The Corporate Expert

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
><strong><br>Chapter 2: The Corporate Expert**

It was by chance that Numair had the opportunity to meet Daine for the first time, a fairly exotic looking young lady whom he was not expecting to meet. He had in fact not planned on going to a conference that she was invited down for, but was instead there to actually court a lady that had caught his attention. The conference being one of the many social issues that had been going about for many years was an added bonus and brought to him quite a few good insights. And also not to mention a few new interests in the _heart_, an interesting conference like this was really, _captivating_.

Throughout the conference, Numair could not help but to actively participate and question the social issue itself as he more than often pit himself against her. Though he admit that she had unquestionably answered him to satisfactory and for some of it, Numair had let it go, deeming to let her win for that particular round. However by the time the Conference had come to an end, the original reasoning as to why he was there, was long lost when the conference had captured his attention. Had it not been for his date to come and get him, Numair would not have torn himself away from the heated discussion that was going on.

The conference was invigorating, and very much stimulating she found that was also perhaps because of the male that was participating so actively during her talk. She had at first thought that a male as good looking as him, was just there for appearance sake and to make it look good on the other, it was rather rare these days for males like him to be of an intellectual, however she was glad for it, that at least her conference benefited him as well. However for Numair something else had caught his attention, instead of paying attention to his date, his mind was on the guest speaker and a particular _Gift_ that she has. As though sensing something, Daine felt a chill ran down her back, one that she could not decipher whether or not it is a good or bad one.

Daine who was there to stay in the City for a while, she caught up with a few work acquaintances, Miri being one, she was a recent graduate and working with one of the larger aquariums in Florida, but here in the City for the same Conference in which she was invited to. She remembered the first day of University where they met in orientation and hit it off immediately. Miri is a sweet young girl and sometimes a tough nut to crack when it concern something that she strong believe in. Communication between them is tedious, mostly due to the location in which Daine is usually in, and very much limited when it comes to internet connection, sometimes none at all. Daine is perfectly fine with it, however she does keep on her a satellite phone and a normal hand phone on her at all times just in case she would need it.

Tonight as she waited for Miri in her hotel's lounge, her thoughts wandered to her animals in the reserve and what they would be doing. However what she had least expected was the meeting with the other male that had constantly raised many questions during her talk. Daine smiled shyly, not doing really well with being around someone that she does not know, especially one as appealing in looks as him. Numair Salmalín, is a man of good looks and it does not surprises Kagome that he was there to meet with a date. However she was really surprise when she was told that he was there to have a chance meeting with her to further discuss about what she had talked about during the Conference. Daine had at first been somewhat hesitant about it but as he continued to raise interesting topics that struck a note with her, they could not stop. If it were not for Miri who came up apologizing to her profusely, both Daine and Numair would have been perfectly contented discussing and debating over the various means that will be best for the animals.

With Miri's appearance, it had placed their discussion on hold and with the proper introduction made, Numair took his leave with a charming smile as he left the two females alone. Miri was the first to break into excitement, immediately asking Daine if she knows just who Numair Salmalín, but instead of waiting for an answer, was quick to give the necessary information and apparently, his full biography as Daine took a sip of her drink. Her friend is someone easily made excitable, but is also the one that kept Daine up to date on the latest things and whatever else she was missing out in the world of the humans. Though for this instance, Daine was glad for it as it does build an image in her mind of what kind of a person Numair was like, however like her animal friends, she likes to give the person the benefit of doubt, as the media in this modern day can be harsh and unreliable for truth just for sales.

One thing that she found rather uncalled for, was that the drinks for their table that night was fully paid for and enough to pay off for a couple more drinks to which got Miri all excited again. Daine merely smile and told her to not put her hopes up too high for anything and they parted that night after catching up on nearly a year's worth of things. One thing that she was glad for however was the new interest in caring for animals that Daine had struck in Numair Salmalín, a businessman working in one of the top corporations in America.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello and I hope that you enjoy this story up til now, and have a great weekend!<p>

To Emily  
>Thank you so much! I can understand how you feel regarding to that, I too feel sad that there are not many fan fictions here for this series, however I too wish that there are more that will come forth to write more. I hope that you enjoy this new update! Have a great weekend.<p> 


	3. Politics and Socializing

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce****  
>Chapter 3: Politics and Socializing<strong>

She was on again for another seminar touring around the bigger conventions, it was just that time of the month where it gets really busy for her. Daine did not exactly dislike such times, but it was somewhat annoying when she had to mingle and behave accordingly and act like she cares for the politics talking that is going around her. It was also because they were the more major contributors as to what she was doing, the only few that she had encountered really seem to take an interest in what she was doing is this Kaddar Ghazanoi Iliniat and Lindhall Reed.

She liked them fairly well, being that they all seem to have a common interest and also the topic that were easily debatable amongst them. However that came to a halt with the appearance of Numair Salmalín, it was like he was stalking her everywhere she went. Daine was surprised at his appearance, in fact he gave her a fright when he had came up from behind of her, laying a friendly hand upon her shoulder as he greeted all three of them. It should not be a surprise to her that they were acquaintance, however it was fairly getting to her about his appearance. He made her feel uneasy for some reason, and she was unsure why, there was also something about the silent way that the three seem to be exchanging, most especially between Lindhall and Numair that made her excuse herself as she went away.

She was not sure of what was going on, however Daine felt that she was intruding in something private, something that she wanted no part of. She excused herself, pretending to be called away by another as she put distance amongst them, especially away from Numair. He is handsome, but there was something about him that has been itching at the back of her head since the day that they first met. Daine was unsure as to how she should place that feeling, but there was certainly something about it that remained deeply etched in her mind that even she was unable to comprehend. If she told this to Miri, she would most probably tell her that she was just being sensitive or paranoid about it. And it was somewhat a known fact that Daine was somewhat uncomfortable being in his presence, like she would somehow feel lost. It was most definitely not a crush or her being in love with the other. Hell, they barely know each other, and she was taught well by her mother to not stupidly give herself to someone whom she was unsure of or not love.

And from what she had gathered from Miri regarding to Numair, he was a rather well known playboy and a flirt too, it does not say good things in her opinion. And like what she say, an ultimate catch, brains, money, influence and certain power in society, he is most definitely one of the few top catch that many female would no doubt want to tame his wild heart, and it did not interest her. So long as she have her animals and friends with her, she is fine and they are enough to give her all the love that she could ever want.

Numair watched where Daine moved to, having confirmed what he had felt from her with the other two mages that were part of a secret world where they are rather strict in not telling anyone that is not like them. Even more so, those without the _Gift_ would not be able to understand something that science could not explain. However now that they found something even more rare than anything, it was hard for him to let go without at least learning more about her on another level. Nothing of the sort in which most common women would no doubt hint at to him, his interest was captured by someone else that was doubtlessly avoiding him.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Reader  
>Hello and thank you for those that have showed interest in this fan fiction, I'm really glad that there are actually people that takes interest in this, and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Apart from that, have a great weekend and enjoy!<p>

To Guest #1(_reviewed Mar 28_)  
>Sorry for the long wait, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, and have a great weekend!<p>

To Guest #2 (_review Apr 29_)  
>Sorry for the wait, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, and have a great weekend!<p> 


	4. Trouble

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
><strong><br>Chapter 4: Trouble**

"Great news Daine! We've received a huge contribution for your upcoming campaign from Mr Numair Salmalín," her agent had told her that a while back.

_Great news indeed,_ she thought grimly from her current office in Africa. There were just too many things on her schedule in which she would have to do, and now there is even more things in which she would have to worry about. It was a good thing that with the coming in of the new interns and their professors, this exchange would most likely help her especially with the number of check ups and round checks that she would have to take on.

"Oh and one more thing, Mr Salmalín said that he would be coming in to shadow and learn from you in the duration that he would be visiting you about 6 months from now," and the 6 months was over sooner than she could have expected.

Originally Daine had hope that with time Numair Salmalín would change his mind closer to the date, however she was proven wrong when her associate called her to make confirmation of the date and his flight details with her. It was going to be a very long season for her, especially now that she would have to see him all day long, and in just a few moments, her fear would begin.

Good looking or not, Numair Salmalín is a male that shouts out danger at her, and she still has no idea why. Her jeep rumbled down the driven path to where the nearest airstrip was located. The drive was a few hours out under the hot sun as she wondered on the various possibilities that she might use to escape from him. Sponsor or not, there were still quite a number of fundamentals where she might possibly place him with.

"Daine, great to see you, my plane landed somewhat earlier than expected," Numair said as he carried a few huge bags while approaching Daine.

"Mr Salmalín, it is great to see you again, and we're so grateful for the amount that you have donated to our cause," she told him with a friendly smile that she had hoped was upon her face as she reached out to grab one of his bags. It was a good thing for her though that her eyes were hidden behind of the dark shades that she wears for such scorching sun.

"I would say the honor is mine, to be able to observe and learn from someone so knowledgeable as you," he told her charmingly, smiling as he walked along side her.

It made her nervous, with him standing so close to her, she moved to the driver's seat, throwing his bag onto the back of her jeep, before starting it up as she got in. When he was walking around to the passenger seat, she closed her eyes for a moment, drawing a deep breath in as she slowly let it go. This however did nothing to help calm her nerves, just very much weary of Numair despite of his calm and easy going like demeanor at the moment. The ride did not make anything ease off on her impression of him, the most they talked about is about the various things that he would be encountering whilst her as well as what they were currently doing.

They did not talk much, the occasional questions from Numair and nothing else. The silence it was somewhat tense between them, or very thick one could say. Daine could not help but let out a visible sigh of relieve when they reached as she pulled into the makeshift garage for the vehicles. Hours of driving and she was glad to be back again, the place just put her back at ease as she carried one of his bags. There were various parts of the place she had pointed out to him briefly as they walked pass it whilst walking him to his room.

"And we will meet you at the main office as soon as you are ready Mr Salmalín so that we could show you the rest of the facilities and to our staffs most especially," with a brief smile, Daine left before he could say anything else, as her hearing picked up the clicking of his room door.

Finally, she was able to be on her own, perhaps even have some time to herself to look through the heavy schedule in which they would soon be expecting. Though Daine knows that it was only for just the moment, and soon enough Numair made an appearance, knocking on their office door as he entered and walking towards her. A fake smile appear upon her face again as she stood to make the proper introductions. It was only the first day for him, so it was easier for her to handle some things, however perhaps not so much tomorrow when she might have to leave him to go about with her own set of responsibilities.

Even during dinner, Daine was hardly one to try finding out more about Numair, or get into his good graces. There were some rather young girls here that she could see, openly flirting with him, all in good nature she suppose, as she spoke with a few of her closer colleagues on various issues in which they would have to tackle soon.

"Sounds like something interesting, would you mind if I were to join in on the discussion and project along with you?" Numair asked suddenly, startling Daine when he wrapped an arm around her waist as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

It startled her as all eyes were suddenly upon them, and she could just sense the wildfire of rumor spreading just like that amongst the staff. This was going to reflect badly, and it was entirely his fault. Numair Salmalín is nothing but trouble.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello and I'm sorry for the lack of update, I've been really busy and I'm really sorry that this fan fiction is not getting it's update as fast as you expected it to be. Nonetheless, I hope that you have all been well, and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Have a great week!<p>

To Guest (August 20)  
>Hello and I'm really glad that you like this story, I apologize for the lack of update, my current personal and work life are both rather hectic in schedule, and I'll do my best to update as fast as I could so that you could better enjoy this story. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, and have a great week!<p> 


	5. Night Talk

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
><strong><br>Chapter 5: Night Talk**

It was almost too embarrassing with how some of the older staffs would tease her about Numair, and sometimes, pushing the two of them together whenever they could or when they were in sight and she was not busy.

Daine had done nothing much but to keep herself occupied with more things than needed, even taking on the odd jobs that she would not usually do. All these just to get away from him, but Numair on the other hand, prove to be a difficult person to avoid when he wants to be known. It was never really long, especially when she used to excuse to venture out from time to time with a small crew to check on some of the animals and their behavior, sometimes even staying out camping with the crew in a location too far to return back to the main headquarters.

At times like these one would think that she would have the most freedom, however she felt that there were eyes watching her. Even when she spread out her senses, she could not find anything out of ordinary, except for maybe a hawk that seem to always be lingering near where her camp is. Daine had tried reaching out to communicate with it, but without much success, as it seemed to look at her with laughing eyes. It was most odd indeed as compared to most of the animals that would go up to her when she was alone.

For days Daine's mind would keep wandering back on it and frown on the oddity of not being able to communicate with the hawk, but did not waste much time lingering on the thought of it as she went about with various things, like scheduling checkup on animals that were released and to see if their tracking devices still works. Or sometimes going out to do some video set up for some documentations and not to mention doing check ups on each of their own animals as well to make sure that they are all healthy and getting all the nutrients and exercise that they need.

The days passed quickly and soon she started spending more time with Numair, unwillingly at first, but as they slowly became more acquainted, they started getting along with one another despite of his sometimes overly friendly or flirtatious manner. Most of the time he would behave that way was when he was feeling playful, but even then it was more teasing than it was flirting. Numair helped her with a lot of her paper work, sometimes even helping her with documenting when out on the field and had sometimes given her some better insights and ideas to bettering the facilities and foundation.

Numair surprisingly was a far more knowledgeable man than she gave him credit for, the many exchanges and debates that they have usually left her thinking even deeper than usual and from him, she too learned even more. Daine could tell very well why most female would fall head over heels with him so effortlessly, for her, though the attraction was there, she did not want those kind of flings or one-night stand. What she wanted was something really simple, a person who loves her whole-heartedly flaws and all. Except for her case, she was more afraid of what happen someone finds out the truth about her 'Gift', they'd most probably think that she was nuts or experiment on her if they found evidence. Daine shudder at those thoughts as she returned from a quick survey of the grounds to camp.

It was one of those nights that she had to do some night field work, but love it nonetheless and gives her the opportunity to talk to her animal friends that were able to avoid detection of the camera. The only difference about tonight was that Numair was there to join them on this, and she could see him waving to her with much enthusiasm that cause a smile to form upon her lips as she hasten her pace a little to take the empty seat beside of him.

Daine never would have thought that his company was something that she would enjoy, as she thanked the male when he passed her a flask of hot drink to warm her up on this cold night. There were in fact many interesting things about him that appealed to her, his intelligence, the random silliness, and the seriousness whenever he found something interesting. The rapture attention that he has was something that made her smile at the passion behind it, something about him reminds her of herself whenever she would stumble upon some interesting readings or discovery.

"What do you think the animals are saying?" he suddenly asks her quietly, breaking the silence of the night as they listened to the sounds of various animal calls in the night.

If only he knows that she could fully understand well, Daine took a sip of her drink as she pondered for a moment how she should answer him. The harmless question was something that she did not readily have an answer for as she stumbled a little not sure if it was a trick question.

Daine sighed as she glances at him from the side of her eyes before looking out towards the vast plains. "They say that they're communicating across the Savannah to alert one another of the potential danger or the safety of the night," she answered back almost thoughtfully as her mind took in the various animal calls and smiled at what they were truly saying to one another.

A call for one's pack and member, a sound of alert that there were humans and predators around and to be careful of the area. Mainly the area in which they were in at the moment, at least she know for one thing was that they are going to avoid their area, but worry that some might take the risk to come visit her despite of her warning.

"Maybe…" Numair said as he leaned back against his chair to look up at the stars, pointing out to her the various constellations and what some of them mean in an attempt to change to create a form of conversation to go on between them.

"Why did you request for trip here to visit us Mr Salmalín," Daine asked as she looked at the sky, as her ears listened to the various things going on around them in an attempt to keep alert.

"Curiosity, escape," he replied her vaguely with a shrug of her shoulder.

Daine pursed her lips as she thought about it for a moment not sure if she was prying, but held her tongue as she decide to settle for the vague answer that he had given her. Soon enough when he leaves, it will be the need of that and they will not meet for a long period again unless for work.

"There are many other places that you are able to escape to Mr Salmalín," A chuckle escape from his lips at what she said as Daine looked over at him. The shadow that was casted over his face because of the fire that they had started to keep warm somehow made him look older, and more mysterious, causing her heart to skip a beat at it.

"You're right, but you attract me Daine," he whispered it out so softly that it was almost blown away by the sound of the burning fire had it not been for the silence of the Savannah.

"Surely you jest Mr Salmalín," she said with a mocking smile, letting an uncomfortable silence settle between them before she stood from her chair, suddenly wanting to put some distance between the two of them.

"Good night Mr Salmalín, I suggest you take to your bedroll as well, sleep well," Daine said after stretching herself, as she turned to return to her tent she she kicked off her shoe and rested upon her the sleeping bag that she laid out above the yoga matt.

Daine could not help but to think back on what he last said to her, thinking of it as a funny joke, but it would be impossible for anyone to fall in love with her when she was so unlike other girls. She sighed, as she closed her eyes to try taking a sleep, but instead heard footsteps coming to a stop right outside of her tent as she opened her eyes to see the silhouette of his outline against her tent.

"Good night Daine, sweet dreams," he said, hesitant for a moment in movement, but finally moved off as she heard him return to where they were sitting and the slight creak of the chair as she imagined him no doubt looking up at the stars that dotted the sky.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello! Happy 2015, and thank you all so much for reading this fan fiction. I'm really glad that you guys are liking it so far. However I would also like to apologize in advance for my lack of proper English like grammar and vocabulary, it has more than often been my poorer grasp. And also for the very slow update as I've other fan fictions where the plots seem to appear faster in my head and my work that is keeping me away from writing. Nevertheless I hope that all of you understand and be patient with me, even if it might be a little too much for me to ask for some of you out there.<p>

Again, so sorry to all of you that have been waiting for so long for an update. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and I will do my best in trying to be more motivated to write. Though I might really be really really slow in replying because of my work load at the moment. Take care, and have a great week. Happy Chinese New Year to all of you out there.

To Guest (September 21, 2014)  
>Thank you so much for reviewing!<br>Please don't worry I really like reading reviews and you're not putting the pressure on me much really, mainly like a form of motivation for me to continue writing for this fan fiction. I sometimes tend to like forget that there are others out there that are reading and enjoy it, and I'm glad that you enjoyed my fan fic. Though I really have to apologize that it might be quite a wait for me to write a new chapter because of my work that is currently really really pack. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter though if you are still reading it. Take care and have a great week. Happy Chinese New Year.

To Guest (February 9, 2015)  
>Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm really glad that you enjoy this AU fanfic, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. Take care and have a great week. Happy Chinese New Year.<p> 


	6. Awkwardness

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
><strong><br>Chapter 6: Awkwardness**

Little words passed between the two of them early the next morning as the rest of the crew that came out with them started waking up to go about with the usually duties of checking the camera and setting up the cooking of breakfast. Daine heard him clearly last night when he stood outside of her tent, she felt that there was more than what he wanted to say, and she was somewhat afraid of it, and yet dreads it for what she was feeling, anxious and worries.

"Let's pack up and leave, we should get these information back to the headquarters," Daine told the others after they had breakfast, eager to be back at the centre where she can hide herself in the office with the new interns to teach them more of things that they would need in experience.

There was numerous times in which Daine thought that Numair was going to speak to her, but every time, he thought otherwise and went to help others that were busy clearing the area and making sure that they had everything. Daine had never thought Numair to be the shy type, not when he is so popular amongst the female and no doubt amongst the more _open_ males as well. Daine frown at the thought of his shyness but hid her laughter on the inside as she gathered the data, making sure that she has all the documents before placing it safely within her jeep.

The ride back to the centre was a quiet one, and as Daine glance over, she noticed that he had fallen asleep. Daine sighed as she concentrated on the road ahead, looking out for the animals that might have wandered onto the road. Was she over thinking it with Numair, or was it because of their awkward ending in conversation last night. Daine sighed softly as she drove on as steadily as she could, not wanting to wake the tall male sitting beside of her in the passenger seat.

She turned off the engine as she looked over to the male that had already fallen asleep in her jeep and sighed softly. Numair is a good-looking man, and the sleeping him at the moment showed made him look more boyish and worry-less. Daine stopped for a moment to look at him, it is without doubt that he has the face that captures the attention of women easily. When she saw him stir, Kagome could not help but feel embarrassed when he ask her groggily if they had arrive, to which Daine embarrassedly confirmed as she look away, busying herself with opening the door.

Numair was in a light state of sleep, and even when he know that the car had stopped, did not open his eyes as he let himself take a light snooze. He could feel the slight change in the air, and the feeling of eyes upon him, no doubt it belonged to Daine since there was no indication that she had gotten out of the car yet. She had been unlike most girls that he had known, especially with the way magic shimmer around her in copper, a colour that he had not seen or read of before, and he has spent _a lot_ of time studying.

"Here's let me help you," Numair said smoothly as he get out of the jeep and helped in unloading the jeep of the things that they had brought along with them for their little outdoor adventure.

Veralidaine Sarrasri was unconventional, and very much so passionate about what she does. For a woman, Daine is extraordinary, fighting for what she believe and not conforming with most part of society, however there is also a side of her that shows her being not as confident with herself whenever she loses her composure or when she was alone. It can be rather cute at times, amusing even but it was a pity really. Numair could see that there was a lot more hidden beauty in her than she realizes it, and it was such a pity but yet it was nice to know that no one else will see the unpolished gem that she is.

"Thanks," Daine mumbled as she carried off some of the things into the office, her mind now back to work as she glanced over to the board that had all the important notices that was updated daily.

It was least to say embarrassing as Daine chastise herself mentally of her earlier sneaky behavior of watching him just moments ago in her jeep. Her sudden cold shoulder to him made it difficult for Numair to talk to her, and it took him quite a while before they were back to talking to one another even if the conversations were rather short.

"Daine," Numair called out to her, watching her for a moment as he thought silently.

"Yes?" she replied without looking away from the data that they had collected whilst watching the video that they had collected every few seconds.

He remained silent for a moment, studying her as he entwined his fingers together, placing his index fingers to his lips in silent observation.

"Numair?" she asked, this time looking at him expectantly, her head tilted slightly to the side with a frown as she wondered what it was that he wanted when he called out her name.

"You want me to grab you a snack or something?" he asked with a smile, letting his hand fall to his side as he stood from his chair.

"Anything will do, if there's a smoothie or something, that'd be really great," she said, looking hopeful that there is smoothie. It was perhaps impossible sounding, but not where they are. One of the staff running the centre here is constantly blending up drinks of her own for everyone, and it was usually one of her power smoothie that helped Daine get through the days when she lost track of time or a little too much work to do.

"I'll be right back," Numair said, throwing her a boyish grin as he exited the office. He had originally wanted to ask her something else, to get to know her better, maybe to ask her about the _Gift_ that she has. Numair had an idea of what it was, but could not really confirm it as it was something that had been eating at him since the day that they met.

Numair was really a charmer, whether he knows it or not, and Daine could not help but to be affected by it sometimes. He is interesting, and unlike what she had originally though, and really sincere in what he does even if he was there as a interested party more than as a volunteer. Though when they were not doing anything, there was something about Numair that put her on edge, something familiar and close to her she felt. There was always this slight tingle when their skin made contact, but it was something easy to ignore, and could just be the static from the dry weather.

And said man had originally wanted to ask her something else, but instead asked something else. He needed some time alone, it was without a doubt that he was attracted to her, but in what manner it is something that he had to find out later. There really was no mystery surrounding Veralidaine, she was like an open book, but he would also hate to scare her off should he approach the real question that he had wanted to ask.

She was a really simple person to please as he smiled at the remembrance of her request, but she can be so difficult to approach or at least for her to open up to another. Sometimes he envy the other people that she would interact with, the woman especially, but noticed that she would keep a shy but respectable distance away from the male that works alongside with her.

"Thanks," she said with a bright smile, eagerly accepting the smoothie that Numair had gotten for her. He had made it for her since there was none in the fridge or anywhere, so he made one with the permission of Nancy who allowed him to borrow her blender for it.

He watches her as she took a sip, his eyes drawn to her lips when se licked it clean in a rather provocative manner that sudden made him thirsty. Frowning at his sudden, Numair turned quickly to return to helping her with compiling the data. Somehow her innocent and subconscious action tempted him so very much, and they are barely getting to know or understand one another.

Hopefully there was not going to be any more awkwardness of silent treatment between them.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers

Thank you all so much for supporting and reading my fan fiction. I hope that you enjoy this new update. Take care and have a great week. Happy Lunar New Year!

To Guest (Feb 13, 2015)  
>Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. Happy Chinese New Year! =]<p> 


	7. Wild Magic

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
><strong><br>Chapter 7: Wild Magic**

Whenever it was hunting season, evidence of the poachers presence were often found within the preserved grounds where the various tribes and animals migration were found. And more than often, Daine and her team would be far more busier than usual, and sometimes risking their lives for the animals that needed protection against the human kind that wanted to hunt them down for monetary purposes.

Numair was in her group, split up into each of their own mini teams and jeep to follow the trail to do both data collecting and to chase off whatever poachers that comes into the reserve that was meant for the animals and tribes living in it. The scent of blood in the air hit her nose as she was walking about, tracking via GPS of those that are tagged, however it did not prepare her for the horror scene before her.

"Tau!" she said in a whispered shout as Daine dropped the equipment in her hand to rush over to the few white rhino that they have in their reserve as she went to settle down by it's head her eyes tearing up at the sight of it. The horn was sawed off, and it has been bleeding for quite a while.

She whispered encouraging words into against it's skin as she laid a shaky hand where it blood still oozes out and the flies that are flying about it's open wounds. It is the worse, but there were a few other bullet wounds upon its body where she had wanted nothing more than to do harm to the poachers as tears rolled down her face.

Numair watched her response as she knelt beside of the body of the white rhino as he slowly approach them, unsure and hesitant in comforting her due to their current relationship as friends. However, when she suddenly fell and laid across the head of the slowly dying white rhino she had called Tau, he ran towards her, but stopped when he felt the familiar tingling feel of magic flowing, and vibrating through the air.

Though why he practically froze on the spot was because of the humming of the magic that practically sang through his bone, his soul, like a lover's embrace, warm and gentle but there was also the underlying sense of danger to it that he felt somewhat threatened by. Something about it draws yet somehow repel him in some odd ways, but then the unexpected happened when he saw the rhino healing up almost immediately horns slow to grow back, but sped up with the other bullet wounds healing.

The rhino it started to stir in movements, healed as though never injured or shot at in the first place, but Daine, she never moved and he was suddenly flying to her side to gently turn her into his arms. The rhino snorted, through it's nose moving it's massive head too dangerously close towards Daine and him as he raised a hand ready to defend them with his _Gift_, but instead it nudge his arm that is wrapped a round Daine's shoulder gently in what was it's form of communicating concern of her well-being.

"She…She's unconscious," Numair managed, swallowing as he tried to moisten his dry throat. This is indeed Wild Magic, one of the rarest, and most unpredictable _Gift_. Seeing what had just happened, was something unheard of, a full healing of an animal already at the very edge of death, but instead, healed up as though time had reversed itself to before the poachers had targeted it.

The rhino got up at the same time as he did with Daine carefully cradled in his arms, it followed them, and he felt almost uneasy about it, but did not do anything hostile towards the rhino. He placed her gently down under a shady tree, as he ran to the jeep where he searched about for something soft to cushion her head with, it was a good thing that there is a rolled up sleeping bag hidden amongst the many equipments there. What he had seen just now was something impossible, something most unheard of, and yet he was too intrigued by it.

Numair sat next to her unconscious body his back against the tree, to prop himself up as he glanced at the rhino 'pawing' the earth as it snorted up dust and dried soil too near to her face as he placed a hand over her nose.

"Perhaps a little room and less dust or soil flying about her will be best…Tau?" he said to it, feeling awkward that he was talking to a rhino as it stopped almost instantly before turning it's black brown eyes towards him looking almost sharply as though angry and ready to charge towards him. "…It could get into her breathing," he continued, eyes looking into Tau's eyes as it wandered to the fully healed horn, save for the blood that still soaked it and the bullet wounds that have disappeared as well.

"This is most awkward, talking to you, you're obviously very intelligent to understand what I am speaking about," Numair said with a sigh as he observed the rhino that now remained somewhat still enough to not kick up any more dust or soil. It snorted with its head turning to the side, so that not much particles will affect Daine's breathing.

"Very intelligent," he murmured, a hand upon Daine's forehead as he gently pushed and tuck any stray hair in her face behind the ears. She looks so peaceful now, but it worries him if there were any particular type of side effect, for what she had just done.

"She'll be fine," Numair reassured Tau, but was secretly not very confident in what he was trying to let the other know. The animal is intelligent, obviously already knowing her well enough to still linger with him there along side of her. It was flawless, the healing, and impossible to tell that it was ever injured. It is not something to be surprising especially when healers from he comes from has the same set of abilities as well, but not on the level of what she had just done.

To bring the dead or near death back would require something much more stronger, like either a God or Goddess. He sighed, suddenly tired, as he kept watch on Daine and their surrounding with his senses wide open to detect danger before it could reach them.

Somewhere between the time that he had taken a nap and awaking to the semi darkness let him know that Daine was still asleep, and Tau the rhino was nowhere to be seen. Numair stiffly moved his body as he grimaced at the soreness he felt in his neck and back from the painful position he had fallen asleep in. It was however good to know that Daine was still alive, it was without a doubt that after expanding that much raw energy and power, will drain a person easily. In any case he would have to report back to the people of headquarters to let them know of the current situation.

It was a good thing though that they could easily stay out saying that they have perhaps ventured out too far. Without disturbing Daine's current unmoving position, Numair stretched his legs as he stood up to make his way to the jeep nearby. It was easy enough for him to spot it with the remaining light, but he would have to start a fire soon if he wants to keep them warm for tonight.

Calling back was something easy enough to handle, however now that he is fully awake, he worries of the impending task of breaking the news to Daine and then there is the training of her powers, before it get too out of hand and consume her in some way or another. The prospect of the later was something that he was not looking forward to if she could not handle it well enough, or the news that she is _Gift_. Even the possibility of her rejecting her _Gift_ could also be something that might work against her and destroy her or sink her into a more unstable mental state.

Numair got to work quickly once he made sure that there is a protective circle around of Daine with the limited tools to help him, but it would need to work for now whilst he get camp set up and ready for them, along with some food in case she were to awaken that night. And if luck was truly on his side, there were just too many things he would have to break to her within this short period of time, but then again he would hate it if she rejected her _Gift_ and what he has to say or calling him insane.

Tau came back in the night, trotting lightly as it made it's way to the camp that was in the midst of being set up. He paid the rhino no heed, knowing well that it was there merely for Daine, as did a few other smaller animals that seem to have made their presence known aside from the rhino. This is the power of her attraction to animal kinds out there. They seem to all flock to her somehow, slowly but steadily, if this was any sign, it was a good one that at least she might have made a form of contact with them. Though he was still unsure how Wild Magic works, but it is an interesting sight to see and observe.

Daine however did not stir until about the day after morning to which he had to constantly find a new story to explain their not returning to the main headquarters. And maybe an extra day more for them to get things explained, and the idea of it though thrilled and somewhat excited him, but also had him sighing at the same time.

Though he do look forward to the prospect of taking her under his wing and guiding her. This in itself is an adventure itself.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello all! Hope that you are all enjoying this fan fiction and the new update. I guess there is nothing much to say except for an apology that my grasp of English, especially in the areas of my grammar and vocabulary is really terrible. I'm still trying to improve it but yes I will try not to let it affect the reading process much. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, take care and have a great week!<p>

To arra-numair  
>Thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying the fan fiction. I do apologize for my English, especially my grammar and vocabulary. It can be a little challenging at times for me since I am rather poor in that area. Though I am trying to improve myself on it to make the writing more enjoyable for everyone. Hope that you are enjoying this new chapter. Take care and have a great week!<p>

To Guest (March 13, 2015)  
>Not thickening just yet, no? I do wonder that myself at times as to where this fan fic will lead too lol but guess I should not have that thought since I am the author for this fan fiction. I hope that you are enjoying this new update, take care and have a great week!<p> 


	8. Denial

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
><strong><br>Chapter 8: Denial**

_"He's crazy,"_ Daine thought bewilderedly with wide eyes shock and fear as she tried to retreat away from him, but deep down she knows that what he had said held too much truth too close to her heart.

"Daine," Numair called out to her in a soft pleading manner, knowing well that she heard him. "I would like to be your personal teacher if you would allow me," he told her softly in a gentle tone.

It was already noon and what he had told her about was worrying her a lot. Daine avoided him most of the time, Numair took it as she had wanted time to digest what he had just told her, even as to try keeping a normal conversation between them going, but it was always met with silence from her as she went about not hearing what he was speaking about. The only time that she responds was when he made mention of her animal friends that had come and go to check on her, and Tau who had been making rounds to make sure that she was alright.

The way they were in silent conversation, led him to believe that she already comprehend of her own Gift even before he came to realize it. Though why she had behaved as though it was information that she was hearing for the first time, he did not know, but frown at it as he watched Tau trotted away from where they had set up camp as Daine stood watching it's fading silhouette.

"You knew of your abilities?" Numair asked her gently, trying to coax an answer out of her as he tried being patient and not jump on her so suddenly that it will scare her off before they could even begin anything more.

Daine glanced at Numair from the side of her eyes as she continued to pack up the things that he had taken out of the jeep. The many thoughts that was filling her head worries her and scares her at the same time, if she were to acknowledge what he said to be real and later be played out, it would be embarrassing on her end but even more so, humiliating and jeopardize her career. However in the scene where he was really speaking of the truth, then, what then? Will he truly teach her what he promised, or leave her alone or will it be some sick twisted game where she'll be going round in circles and not know it herself until it is too late.

"I'm merely a wildlife expert, an activist to some and a conservationist," Daine told him swallowing her saliva a little as she took a peek at his expression of what she had just told him.

"I did not get to where I am today with the make up of the World in which you had mentioned, " Daine continued as she chewed on her lower lips, even the words that left her mouth sounded harsh to her ears as she worries on hurting or insulting him despite of what she had said.

"Daine," Numair started almost rather sternly before softening his tone a little when he saw her turn to look at him, scared of his change of tone.

"Daine," he tried again, "if you leave your _Gift_ untrained, it could be disastrous," Numair coaxed, moving towards her to close the distance between them. This was going to take longer than he had expected with her, and already she was being stubborn I acknowledging something that she has been born with.

Daine moved away from him, putting the distance between them, if she was lucky, perhaps he will stop behaving like so and forget about her when he leaves.

"We best be going back," Daine said as she made sure that everything was packed and secured in the jeep before getting into the driver's seat as she radioed back to headquarters to let the team know that they were on their way back.

The ride was silent most of the time when Numair chose not to speak, looking at the road in silent contemplation of the situation. His eagerness in finding out more about Wild Magic and being able to help guide her in it was making him impatient mostly. Sighing exaggeratedly, Numair tried to lighten the tension that he had created between them in an attempt to soften his next try in getting Daine to accept his teaching later, but it was not really working out that well.

"Daine! Oh my God we were so worried that something was wrong when you did not return the first night, thank God Numair was there to help take care of you," her main staffs and colleagues said in mixed unison as they approached her jeep to hug her tightly, whilst some thank Numair for taking care of her.

"I could take care of myself pretty well," Daine protested as she gathered some things from her jeep to carry in.

"Not when something caught your attention, you can go without food or water most of the time," her oldest staff, Margaret told her as she helped Daine with the carrying of items.

Numair was left on his own to follow after as Margaret updated Daine rapidly of what she had missed out on during her brief absence whilst Daine did the same on her discovery, minus Tau's incident. It won't do if she was her own demise in her career when she had worked so hard to get to where she is today.

It was not uncommon to see that things between Daine and Numair being hot and cold, so no one took real mind to it when they saw that Daine was keeping her distance from him again. In fact, Daine had made arrangements to make sure that they would hardly spend much time together. And no doubt to the joy of her interns who are smitten by his charms and good looks.

"Daine," she heard him calling out to her, as she quickly started talking to one of the nearby colleague over plans of the next few days to which she hoped that they did not catch on to what she was doing.

Numair stopped and waited, hoping that perhaps she was going to be done soon with her planning with her co-worker, but noticed later that she was not going to stop what she was doing anytime soon and left with a sigh.

Daine glanced at his retreating form as she continued to discuss about work with her colleague, intending to continue with what they were doing despite of her asking if she should talk to Numair. Daine dismissed it saying that this was more important as she continued to discuss what she had started.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello Readers!  
>Sorry it took me quite a while to get out a new chapter, been a bit stumped over how this should go, but mostly been busy with work, and hope that you guys understand. An advance apology for the delay and my lack of editing for the chapters, I'll most probably be doing a clean sweep of it soon (maybe around August) when work is giving me more time to have a little R&amp;R. Hope that you enjoy this new chapter, take care!<p>

To arra-numair  
>Thank you so much for your review, I've most probably mixed the names up in my head and typed out the wrong name, though I've edited it once I've seen your review and would like to thank you for it as well. Glad that you are enjoying the fan fiction so much, though I will try to better improve my writing skill so that it will even smoother for you to read without too many grammatical or lack of good vocabulary getting in the way. I would like to accept the offer, however I guess with how sparse my update can be I rather not trouble you to wait for a possible span of months and weeks for me to send over the chapter like a sudden bomb drop or something. Though thank you so much for offering your skill in helping me with being my beta, when I could perhaps get a more regular update out, would you mind if I were to drop you a PM on it then?<p>

I hope that you enjoy this new update, take care and have a great week. =]

To Suoael  
>Hello, thank you so much for your review, and yes I understand where you are coming from after reading through the story during one of my breaks. I originally had a beta reader in the past, but somehow without warning we lost contact and there had been a lost of reply from their end as well. Another reason why I did not engage another was also because of my not so fixed timing in update and would hate to impose on them with a sudden out of the blue request to help clean up my writing. Though I will try my best to keep up with not making as much mistake as possible and hope that you have a more enjoyable read. No guarantee, but I will try to do cleanup when I could if my breaks allow me to.<p>

And thank you so much for your review, I do try to keep it as close to the original as I could with slight changes to better fit with the modern time frame. =] Hopefully as my fan fiction progresses on, it will not be too much of a disappointment to you as you read it. Hope that you enjoy this new chapter update, take care and have a great week!


	9. Childlike

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
><strong><br>Chapter 9: Childlike **

Numair was pretty sure that Daine was avoiding him on purpose and have more or less been denying the possibilities of magic in her life despite her knowing of her skills and her _Gift_ of Wild Magic. He sighs as he waited patiently in Daine's room, sitting on the chair of her study table. This was perhaps one of the few rare times where he saw just about the barest of room when it comes for beauty products, and that is not counting the aloe vera gel, lip balm, sun-block and insect repellant.

His eyes roam the room, looking at the décor, or lack of it, though what stands out the most to him was the image of a little girl happily posing with an elderly man and a woman who looks somewhat similar to Daine. Daine's eyes widen when she came into the room to see Numair looking at the photo of her family, the few remaining ones that she had left.

"What are you doing in here," she asked in a harsh whisper, looking outside of her room to make sure that there is no one else lurking around or find out about this.

Why she had done that, was puzzling but not really as important a matter as the fact that Numair Salmalín is in her room, and not looking shameful or guilty about it.

"I thought that we should clear some things between us Daine," he told her, standing as his strong gaze held her eyes in a determine manner.

"There's nothing between us Mr. Salmalín, least of all, please leave my room," she told him, opening the door as she stood to the side of it, wanting him to leave her alone to rest.

Numair took the hint, and went towards her as he closed the door instead of walking out of it, blocking her from pushing him out. And from the tips of his fingers sparks the colors of black and white jumped from it to encased her room from walls to ceiling. This startled Daine as she took a step further afraid of something bad that might happen if she were to touch it. Her surrounding sparked like there was static of sort as she backed away from it wary of what it might do to her.

"This is just a spell to make sure that no one overhears us," Numair informed her, but her eyes were untrusting of his words.

"Daine," he tried again with a sigh, "you're _Gifted_ in some sense, Wild Magic is just a magic that no one really knows much about and I'm worried for you," Numair told her gently as he took slow steps towards her like he was approaching a dangerous animal.

"Sometimes when it comes to those that are _Gifted_, there can be certain challenges that comes with it as well, and some are life-threatening, I do not want that to happen to you, which is why I would like to offer to you to allow myself to guide and tutor you along the way," he told her softly.

Daine was rather apprehensive of him as she took a few steps away from him to place more space between them despite of the room space. Magic is real, she now believes, especially after seeing what came out from his fingertips, something that should remain strictly to the movie and TV screen.

"Daine I can help you," Numair softly told her, reaching a hand for hers' that she withdrew sharply by striking out at his hand.

At first there was nothing, but Numair frown when he saw the marks of claw scratches on his hand that were thinner and sharper than that caused by human nails starts to bleeding very minutely from the injury she cause.

"I just want to be normal!" Daine shouted at him, quickly covering her mouth at her own outburst as her eyes watered when she looked at him in shock.

"Daine," Numair whispered her name in a worried tone as he approached her more slowly this time until her legs bumped into the foot of her bed and nearly tumbled forth.

It was during that time that he grabbed her wrist and pull her into his arms refusing to let her go as he rocked their bodies to sooth her whilst he place a hand on her head as he softly patted it like he would to a child.

"I just want to be normal," Daine continued to chant it softly like a scared child as he lent her his chest and shoulder soothing her with soft shushing sounds as it reverberate like hums from his chest.

This vulnerable side of her was not something that he had expected, in fact he had expected her to lash out even more dangerously when he made a grab for her. It was a good thing too though if he were to judge it by the claw like scratches made to this hand was of any indication.

"You _are_ normal, just _Gifted_," Numair softly told her, not intending to let her go at the moment as he tenderly held her small frame against his.

At one point, Numair had shifted them without her finding out much to sit on the side of her bed as he soothed her, already expected that they would not be able to continue on with the conversation that he had in mind. Her chanting it seemed have stopped for a while and she was more quiet, when Numair looked down at her, and saw that she was fast asleep and he could not help but to smile at it. So she can be rather childlike and it is rather endearing.

Carefully moving her from his arms to the bed, Numair tucked her in comfortably as he drew the covers up on her. He was hesitant when looking at her, but placed a chaste kiss to her forehead as he remove the spell to her room before leaving it once he turned off the lights to the room. He would have to try a different approach it would seem, she is stubborn yes, but there was something else about her behavior that speaks of her insecurities.

Numair sigh not for the first time that night but this time with a smile as he returned to his room with a few thoughts in his mind before lying down in bed, stretched out as he looked at the ceiling too much on his thoughts as he drifted in and out of sleep.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello Readers  
>Here's another update on my part, been trying to put in a little more effort to writing when I can, but with work, it is proving to be quite a challenge. Hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter update. Take care!<p> 


	10. Confrontation

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
><strong><br>Chapter 10: Confrontation**

When Daine woke up the next morning out of habit, she had been so embarrassed at her own display in front of Numair. Groaning, she hoped that no one else knew about it, as she remained somewhat conscious about the other night and tried going about as though nothing had happened. She must have been really good about it as even Numair did not say anything, but did continuously try to get her to talk to him. With the other staffs, he was more candid, relax even as he would sometimes do simple things like juggling or even do simple parlor tricks that entertained the rest of her crew greatly.

Today it was going to be a good day that she was to be out in the field to do some research, alone. At least when there, she would have no one bothering her, and she could perhaps have a decent conversation with the animals. Since the appearance of their generous sponsor, Daine had not exactly been able to talk to them a lot more than usual and feels sadden by it as well. With a few words exchanged with her main co-workers, Daine was off before Numair could self-invite himself to join her for an overnight trip out.

Numair heard the sound of the jeep's engine started up and by the time he got to where it was parked, Daine was already driving out of the headquarters gates as the sand and dust of the Savannah was left in her wake. He was in silent contemplation on what he could possibly, do. It would be a good opportunity he had thought, but then there is a consequence to him shape-shifting without having clothes somewhere to cover himself with when he were to change back.

"You!" Daine hissed out in annoyance as she was taken aback by his sudden appearance, but what she saw next was even more distressing as she gave a surprised cry and turned around as she shielded her eyes.

"My apologies, I did try to cover myself," Numair told her sheepishly with the boyish grin upon his face as he reached for the covering that was in the jeep when Daine had tried to pull it away from him originally.

When night had fallen, Numair used the pretense of feeling tired to return to his room for an early night much to the disappointment to the others, and placed a spell around the room before he took off into the skies in the form of a black hawk. It was not to say easy to find Daine, but it was at least a good thing that he was high up enough to see the light of her fire set up after much flying.

Daine saw him, he noticed when he was perched atop of the tree not too far where she had her sleeping bag rolled out in the tent, in fact when he had glided over to the jeep to land atop of it, Daine had tried calling out to him verbally. Instead, Numair tried tugging out some form of covering with one of the discarded canvas and towels that might be big enough to wrap around him. Daine had tried to coax him into letting it go and refusing to let him have it despite of how he had tried to communicate using the limited actions of a bird of prey.

"Well you could have just let me take the coverings like what I wanted," Numair told her as he wrapped part of the sheets over the towel that were used to cover his more sensitive body parts.

When he had first transformed, Daine was shocked, but it was also a good thing that she was not one of those screamer types when something of this level happened to them. And another reason was also because it did nothing to help the situation, or make the problem any better.

"Odds bobs, you were the one that…that transformed!" a frustratedly annoyed Daine looked away as she crossed her arms before of her chest.

"Yes well, I did try to warn you," Numair told her after he wrapped the clothe around his lower regions, more securely before turning to face her back looking amused at her behavior.

"I'm decent, you can turn around now," he informed her, only to see her eyes widened before frowning at him angrily again.

"That's not decent!" Daine told him, "That's just being _half_-decent!" she told him with a growl, walking away from him, feeling her ears going a little hot and so is her face.

It was interesting, seeing her reaction as Numair looked at her through silent musing eyes that dances with the light of the camp fire that Kagome had going on. He watches her as always with following her every movement with his eyes, and it was starting to annoy Daine like a feline whose hackles are up.

"Are you ready to accept what I have talked to you about?" Numair asked her with contemplating eyes.

Daine remained silent, her jaw clenching and unclenching looking at him with hard uncertain eyes of what to say or do about this unusual confrontation. Under normal circumstances, what had just happened would have sent most people running away in shock and denying what their eyes had just seen like it was some sort of a bad nightmare. With Daine, being of another person with the same 'talent', she was more shock at his ability to do so, but did thought that he perhaps had the same 'skill set' as her.

That however was found untrue when she saw the way that he interact with the animals and how they were unable to talk to him like they did her, or so they told her. He was for sure someone far different that she was and when he told her that she had the _Gift_ of Wild Magic, it was really rather hard to imagine or believe what he was saying. Especially how wildly insane it sounded coming from someone who has everything, one would think that he was one of those eccentric people that are queer in their own ways.

Numair saw the hesitance in her eye when he looked into her confused eyes, so easy to read, expressive and innocent. "I really want to help,"

"You can trust me Daine," he told her, reaching out to take her hand into his in a gentle grasp as he never broke their eye contact.

Her mouth went dry, when their eyes met with such intensity that it made her feel uncomfortable and brought out buried memories of her past. Daine swallowed as she drew her hand back that was now shaking slightly at the memories that she had tried so hard to suppress. What happened that day awaken the animalistic side of her, and leading her to originally fear her _Gift_. Talking and being able to hear animals was all really very Dr. Dolittle, and she was told by her mother to never do it openly with so much worry in her eyes that it scares her.

Had Numair not came along, her little secret was never a problem, and now, she was unsure of it and where to go from here. If life taught her anything, was that even the kindest of person, could turn out to be an enemy in disguise.

"No," Daine whispered almost too inaudibly, as Numair reached out in worry to perhaps calm her or something.

"No!" she shouted out so loudly with her voice that it attracted the attention of nearby animals as they came to her side at her distress, growling as they surrounded the camp. Numair stopped, and he grew aware of the extra _guests_ that they were having at the moment.

Night predators that one would usually not be seen working together were now gathered, some protectively around her and the rest were zoning in on him in a threatening manner. As they created a dangerous body of fur protecting Daine against him.

"Daine?" Numair started calling out her name worriedly as the predatory animals are starting to close in on him.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello Readers  
>Just up-ing another chapter, been so omg busy that I'd have to forgo sleep to do out an update at least. Sorry for those of you that have been waiting for a new chapter, I hope that you enjoy it!<p> 


	11. Stubbornness

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
><strong><br>Chapter 11: Stubbornness **

She was starting to worry him until he called out her name again to hear the sound of growling getting louder than it originally was. From his hands sparks of black and white dance like static electricity as he eyed his surrounding animals that all looked about ready to tear a good chunk of him out with their powerful jaws.

"Daine, please," Numair calls out again, his voice starting to waver a little with worry.

"Please try to calm down," Numair called out to her, his powers of black and white jumping from his fingertips like a live wire, earning himself more growls from the predators surrounding him as he kept watch on them whilst glancing over at Daine in hopes that his words were getting to her.

Numair swallowed the lump in his throat, already starting to fear a little for his life when the predators started inching towards him. His powers started to lash out, hitting the ground near them, not wanting to injure them as of yet unless he had no choice.

"Daine! Please, I don't want to hurt them or you!" Numair tried reaching out to her again his desperation in his voice as his powers lashed out to keep them at bay for the short time period before.

It took her a while but when Daine came to her senses, she panicked and cried out in fear for her animal friends as she called them back. They stopped, turning their head in her direction, glancing at Numair for a short while before they retreated, never turning their backs to him as their sharp teeth were shown in warning at him along with their loud snarls.

"I'm sorry," Daine whispered to her animal friends as they crowd around her, had it not been for what had happened earlier, Numair would have found the sight to be rather impressive.

Though he was relieve that he would stand to keep his life, not that he was unable to hold his own if they were to attack. He could see that the animals surrounding her are worried for her, even more so that because of her lack of control, it was causing them to react to her easily. This was one of the things that he was hoping to prevent, but it just so happen to just happen because of her lack of proper control and understanding the extent of her _Gift_.

"I can help," Numair said softly as he stood at a safe distance from her enough for her to have her own space privacy.

"I can help you with controlling your Wild Magic and not have your animal friends be implicated unnecessarily base on your emotion," Numair told her softly, his eyes never leaving her or the body of furs that were protectively spread around her and comforting her with the warmth of their furry bodies.

Daine looked at him in a lost manner, but her eyes held the look of annoyance at his words, annoyed at what he was implying about her emotions affecting the animals around of her.

"Like any form of magic if we do not have proper control over it and our emotions, magic tends to lash out wildly and unpredictably," he told her, grimacing a little as he took a step back when the predators were all in a half crouch, looking ready to jump him and tear him apart.

"I've perfect control over it," Daine retorted back at him defiantly as she turned her head away, hugging the big cats that were near her as she buried her face in their fur, too angry and embarrassed to look up into his face.

"Daine," he softly whispered her words eyes pleading as he tried to tentatively take a step closer to her, but was warned off once again with the growling of the furred predators whose eyes flashed dangerous in his direction.

With such an intimidating crowd around her, it makes getting to her difficult. "They are protecting you, your friends," Numair tried again, trying to get her to understand her more current circumstances.

"If they were to come to protect you under normal circumstances, your friends might meet a far worse end," he urged her when he saw that she was finally understanding the circumstances, and the possible outcome that might have her friends end up dead.

"Your friends mean more than anything to you, if not you will not be in this line of job," he told her with a soft smile, his posture a little more relax when the animals around her are more concern about her at the moment than him being a potential threat.

"If you're willing, I'll be more than happy to help," Numair told her again, "I'm sorry for disturbing you so late in the night, I'll be taking my leave," he informed her before transforming back into the black hawk like bird of prey and took to the sky.

"I'm sorry," Daine apologize to her animal friends knowing that what he said holds truth as she hug them closer, their bodies of fur and purring comforted her as it lulled her now chaotic mind into sleep knowing that she will be safe.

Numair arrived back to him room silently after making sure that everyone is asleep and there is no one there to watch him transform before he slipped back into his room. She is a rather stubborn person, but he knows that she understands him, but it will just take her some time to absorb it all. Perhaps he was being eager about finding someone like her, but she worries him as well when he finds out that she did not understand fully well the extent of her own powers.

Her sleep in the night was plague by nightmares and it worries her bed partners as Daine would often find herself be nuzzled awake. What Numair had said the night before, brought back unpleasant memories of the past that she had buried deep and locked away from even herself. Remembering them now was really untimely and it tires her with such bad dreams. Like always, Daine warns her friends to be wary of poachers and other humans that might cause them harm before she departs away from them once they are all well out of sight.

She began her travel back to the headquarters, but stopped midway when she checked on the various points to collect data so that she could bring it back with her. Today however it was poachers that had sounded the alarm as birds that flew away in a panic above her head sounded the alarm to the animals nearby which had Daine rushing towards to direction in which they were spotted.

Daine radio in to the headquarters, alerting the rest of her team on the threat of potential poachers as she quickly drove over to search and chase them away. The sound of gunshots were heard as Kagome ran out of her jeep, running in the direction of where she heard it, carrying with her a shot gun and tranquilizer in case it was needed.

"Stop," she confronted them angrily, her walkie-talkie to her side as she ignored the sound of transmission through it, angrily holding her shotgun, ready to be used in case of the worst situations.

"Leave this area! Or I'll have you reported to the authorities!" she told them with an angry glare as her finger hovered around the area of the gun's trigger.

"Or else what," one sneered at her, not happy in having their hunt ruined by someone who wants to make a difference and ruin their chance in business.

"Get out of the way girl," another demanded, shoving her roughly to the ground as some guns were trained at her, just in case she decided to pull the trigger. Daine fell to the ground hurt with a muffled groan as she tried hard to get back up again.

Shouts were heard as the men pointed at something and had their guns pointed in another direction, trained towards their new target as their excitement was growing. Daine's eyes widened as she let go of her gun, getting up as she flung herself towards the men that had their guns pointed and ready to fire, putting herself in harms way.

_Bang!_

A gunshot was heard again, before the males quickly got into their vehicles and disappear from the scene as quickly as they could.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello Readers.  
>Not too sure if there is anyone out there still reading, but I hope that you guys enjoy this new update. Have a great week!<p>

To ArtificiallyIntelligent  
>So glad to see that you are enjoying this fan fiction. Hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =D<br>P.S. I'll try to not leave too much cliffhangers, but I can't help myself sometimes with the direction of the story and chapter flow. =x


	12. Unrest

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
><strong><br>Chapter 12: Unrest**

Daine groaned as she felt the throbbing pain in her head and the side of her waist as she groaned in her unconsciousness a lifeless hand reaching up to practically thump her head as she grimaced and groaned even more at the impact and pain that it caused.

She heard a low deep chuckle in the darkness and void of her mind as she struggled to try opening her eyes, but instead fell even deeper into the void.

_"Hello Girlie," a snarling voice that gave her goose bumps as she shivered visibly._

Daine started floating away, he body unable to dictate the direction in which she should go in, but she caught sight of the being with that sinisterly gnarly voice. The voice is distinctively male, and she felt the light reflecting off it somehow, but her vision was once again not clear.

"See you around soon girlie, if you're still alive" it cackled wickedly, and the clicking sound of metal like scrapping was piercing to her ears as she tried to move her hands to cover it.

"Wh-where-" but before Daine could formulate a question she was suddenly falling as her arms and legs started flailing about madly, her heart beat madly like it was going to jump out of her chest and create a big hole there.

"Daine, wake up," Numair called out to her in a worry as he tried to shake her awake.

He started getting worried as he entered her room to check upon her, when he saw her started trashing around in bed. Though what had really got him worried was the changes that her body was undergoing that made him quickly put up a barrier around the room to give it both an illusion and to block out the sound that she might make before rushing to her side.

"Daine, please wake up," Numair called out to her name helplessly as he grabbed hold of her hand, willing and praying that she will awaken soon as he worries for the worse that could happen to her.

Her scream was loud and piercing, causing Numair to practically jumped out of his skin as he tried to sooth and calm Daine who seem to be stuck in a nightmare. He hugged her thrashing form against his as he held a hand against the back of her neck, hushing her softly in her ears as he tried to comfort her as best as he could. It was like wrestling with some kind of a wild animal, but at the moment her well being was worrying him, especially when there are animalistic changes to her bodies, like her hand

"Daine, you're safe, please stop or you might tear your wound up," he pleaded softly into her ears as her body stilled again.

The changes took a while but her hands and arms were back to normal. He dare not check the rest of her body, but at least she is fully clothed at the moment or at least the lower parts of her body is well hidden beneath the sheets. It took a while but when he was sure that she finally stopped trashing, Numair gently peeled her off him as he tried to gently slide her back into bed without rattling her or waking her.

It was a good thing though that he had at least put up the barrier, if not they would most probably be in trouble at the moment, especially when she is able to do something that most normal humans are not. Daine groaned out softly as she snuggled up towards the warmth that Numair provides. It startled him for a moment as Numair's body stiffens. Relaxing his body a little, an affectionate look crept into his eyes and onto his face. As Numair carried Daine in his arms, putting her in bed properly as he tucked her in.

Pushing the strands of hair covering her face away, Numair soothed out the frown upon her brow before settling down in the chair he had pull up beside of her bed, as he watched over her sleeping form tucked in bed. Numair fell asleep by her bedside, watching over her as she slept on again.

In the morning when it is still dark out, Numair woke up abruptly as he became somewhat more alert, looking first at what might have caused him to awaken, and next was to check on Daine who was still sleeping peacefully tucked in bed. He stretched a satisfied groan when he heard the cracking sound of his bones and joints as he let out a breath of air, letting his barrier drop quickly when he heard footsteps outside.

It was good thing too, as he heard the door clicked open and saw one of the senior staff poking her head in before stepping into the room with a gentle smile to Numair.

"You've been so caring of Daine, why not have an early breakfast, I can watch over her for you while you go freshen up and eat something," she told him kindly in a soft voice so as not to wake Daine up.

"It's alright, I'm still clean actually, and I've not moved much, though perhaps I could trouble you to bring me some breakfast after you had yours? I would really hate to leave Daine's side," Numair told her with a polite smile of his own, hiding the real reason behind him wanting to stay by her side.

If she were to go back into one of the fit that she had last night, and accidentally transformed a little even, they would be in for a trouble and he would hate to subject her to what might possibly follow after. It is obvious that she loves what she is doing at the moment and do not want to take it away from her even if he have an alternative to such situations, but that would mean cutting all ties to this world that she is born in.

Numair let out an inaudible breath of air as he leaned over Daine to check on her, his skills in healing is really non-existent, which reminds him that he should get some lesson in it from someone when he returns, in case of situations like this. He heard the rustling of fabrics as Daine started to stir in bed, a moan of discomfort escaped from her mouth a frown marred her brow.

"Wh-where…" she managed, her throat dry and hoarse from the lack of use as she felt a rather large hand supporting her neck as another came to wrap around her waist as she was gently guided to a sitting position.

Her eyes refuse to open due to the bright light as she groaned in protest at it and turned her head to the darker more shaded area that blocks out the light, and bury her face in it. She felt the rumbling and the sound of a beating heart that made her open her eyes to see that it was male's chest. Closing her eyes again, Daine willed it to not be who she expected as she moved again, this time pushing herself off him as she open her eyes with much pain because of the amount of light starting to stream into her room.

"Water?" the voiced inquired gently as he let her adjusted, but had his hands near her ready to reach out and steady her just in case. Daine nodded her head, keeping eyes closed until she was ready to open it.

"Here," his voice said in almost a whisper.

The feeling of the cool glass reached her lips as she felt the other tipped the glass to have some water dribble into her mouth which had Daine coughing when she took her first drink. All these she never once dared to look up at the person's face even if the voice was a dead giveaway as to who it could be.

Immediately, the glass of water was placed down on the table, no doubt the one beside of her bed as he patted her back gently without saying a word.

"More?" he asked her softly again this time with worry. Her ever so slight nod was enough of an answer for him as Numair brought the cup to her lips once more and helped her drink, telling her to slowly sip it.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello Readers  
>Not sure how many of you out there are reading, I hope that you enjoy this new update nevertheless. Have a great week!<p>

Hello ArtificiallyIntelligent  
>Glad to see that you are enjoying the earlier update. =] Hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well, enjoy~!<p> 


	13. The Patient

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
><strong><br>Chapter 13: The Patient**

The only few things she was allowed to do aside from speaking with the local police that had came down to take her statement for their report, was to rest in bed and read a book. When Daine had protested against it, the rest of the others working side by side with her, had taken away all of her work, covering the usual things that she would often do and more during this time period. Numair was often there to stay by her side and it embarrassed her, especially after being told by Margaret of his concern for her.

Numair would often talked about the random things or a common topic which he thought would interest her and keep her mind off it, but inside he was still angry and annoyed at her reckless behavior. It was a good thing that she got off with merely a 'scrap', nothing serious, but she would still need some time to heal.

"He is a good guy, Numair that is," Margaret told her in one of her visit to Daine to keep her company while the man that she was bringing up was helping them around the headquarters.

Daine looked at her colleague for a moment before averting her eyes in thought of her words. It is true that Numair is a good guy, but she will never admit it. Not to him, or anyone. Never once when he was with her had he ever made mention about magic or anything close to it, instead he would more often try to divert her mind away from wanting to jump back into the field and resume work.

She was never really one to stay still for long, it always made her feel helpless and she hated that feeling. Grimacing, Daine looked to Margaret as she put on begging eyes as she tried to convince the senior staff to let her get back to work.

"You should listen to Margaret you know, everyone has been so worried about you," Numair said, stepping back into the room which she is occupying, a book in his hand as he greeted Margaret with a smile who returned it and left them alone after giving Daine a reprimanding look.

"Be good," they heard Margaret say in a warning tone mainly directed to Daine as she let out a sigh.

"I got you a book that I've brought along and thought you might like to have a read," Numair told her, taking a seat by the side of her bed as he handed her the book to look over.

"Thank you," she replied softly, the embarrassment of what happened coming back to her as she hastily opened the book to look through it.

"Are you still feeling any pain anywhere?" Numair asked concern for her as he tried to start a conversation with her.

"Not really," Daine said, putting up an uncaring false front as she flipped through the book that he had brought her.

There silence between them is awkward and it was making her uncomfortable as Daine tried to shift herself without feeling the pain coming from her wound. Numair, who saw her discomfort, was immediately by her side asking her if he could do anything to help ease her discomfort.

Again an awkward silence fell between them as Daine looked at everywhere else but his face. "If you're so skilled in magic, what about patching me up," Daine asked the other.

"I wish it is that simple, but I'm not the healer type," Numair told her as he pulled his chair to sit himself closer to her side.

"So much for the might of magic," Daine commented with a grimace as she tried to not make too much of a deal with her wound.

"There is so much more to magic than what is being said or told to the people of this World," Numair tried to ease it in, and putting it into a language that she would easily understand.

"Magic is a part of us, especially you, and if you do not understand or learn control over it, it might end up badly for you," Numair told her gently as he took her hands, gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb as he spoke looking into her eyes.

Before Daine could come back to say something, Margaret came back in, this time with some breakfast for Numair. Margaret was smiling even more brightly when she saw that Daine was finally awake and sitting up as much as she can as she placed the food on the table and went towards her.

"So good to see that you are awake," her colleague told her she reached out to hug Daine in a way that did not cause her pain.

"Thanks, I'm better," Daine lied through her teeth as she gave the other a reassuring smile.

"I'll be the judge of that after we get a doctor to check up on you soon," Margaret told Daine with a pointed look, saying with a look in her eyes that says he knows better than to trust her. "I'll get you something to eat, be right back,"

"Margaret is a nice lady," Numair commented, trying to lighten the mood up as he looked towards the door where she had just left.

"I accept your tutorage," Daine cut in, as she did not look at him, unsure if she was making the right or wrong decision.

"W-what? Really?" Numair asked, stunned but elated at her decision despite of his anxiety of wanting to do more than just waiting for her answer formerly.

"I guess, but I get to call it quits any time that I want," she added on, and that cause Numair to frown at it but easily and quickly threw that little minor part aside as he clasped her hand in his, and brought her into a hug that causes Daine to cry out in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" Numair called out as he quickly tried settling her back more comfortably again as she had a scrunched up pained look on her face as she tried breathing in and out deeply to ease the pain off.

"Numair!" Margaret reprimanded when she came in as she quickly made it to Daine's side to check on the bandaged up wound to see that some blood was seeping through it again.

"You should know better than to make her move so much!" Margaret scolded him as she peeled back the bandage to see the damaged caused.

"I'm going to call the doctor, now you two stay put!" Margaret ordered them as she rushed out of the room, to call the onsite medic and a doctor from the nearby hospital to come by.

"I'm so sorry," Numair apologizes guiltily as he tried not to do anything more that might cause her wound to open up as Numair sit by her side obediently.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello Readers  
>I really should have gotten up a new chapter for all of you, but I was busy and it was way easier to write for the other fan fiction's new chapters than it is for this. I do hope that you all enjoy this new update though.<p>

To ArtificiallyIntelligent  
>Thanks! So glad to see that my fan fiction has managed to capture your attention. =] Hope that you enjoy this new one as well!<p> 


	14. Meditations

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
><strong><br>Chapter 14: Meditations**

Daine was just _barely_ healing and getting better, and in less than a month Daine is out of bed and running amok rushing to apprehend poachers, manage the monthly check-up on animals, and back to her usual pattern with the except of night lessons when she could fit into her schedule.

Numair who was scheduled to leave by the end of the month had extended his stay and had informed his partners about it as he intended to remain with Daine a little more to train her, and help around when and where he could.

_"Relax, you've the fundamentals as it is already, you just need the discipline," _Numair whispered that in her mind.

The intimacy of the way he had said it sent a shiver of pleasure down her back as Daine tried to not let it affect her in clearing the magic well that is in her.

_"Relax,"_ Numair murmured in her mind as his magic played along with her in her mind, guiding her to her wellspring of magic that is in her.

_"You're doing very well,"_ he whispered intimately into her mind and ears with a little help from his magic as he watches Daine as she gathered herself and got used to her magic.

They are still practicing on the basics of her magic, planning to take it slow like how he was trained in the past. He would have liked to go a little faster in the progress of her studies, but decided not to rush it to give her a proper guidance and understanding of the basics. Daine hated the lessons sometimes, especially with how slow it was progressing, and the way he will often talk to her in her mind whenever he uses his _Gift_ to help guide her in the right direction.

The way that he speaks so softly in her mind was like a lover's caress and often, Daine would have to remind herself that he is a veteran when it comes to female. With the way that he looks and sound, it really is no wonder how the females are attracted to him. She could easily see why as well, he has an open personality that makes him approachable, but that too brought about mix signals to some of the females who might have looks a little too deep into the meaning of his actions and words.

"Ready for your lesson?" Numair asked her as he walked into her office.

"Can we skip it tonight, I'm exhausted," Daine commented as she continued to type away on her desktop, logging in the data that they have collected for today.

Numair studied her for a while, searching her face as he watch her look at the computer screen with such concentration that he sighed and left her office space. Daine looked up at the door in which he had exited from and let out a breath of sigh from relieve that he had not caught on that she was perhaps trying to avoid the lesson for tonight. Another was that she was not really planning on doing nothing tonight, but to concentrate on the much needed attention that her work was calling out for her to double check on, especially with the usually scheduled monthly check on the animals in the reserve coming around the corner.

She hated to say it, but much as Numair had so much enthusiasm in teaching her out of good will and interest, she was starting to fear it a little and sometimes even feeling drain from it whenever she would shape-shift and enters into the wild to catch her breath. Though she later found out on the side effects of shape-shifting, much like how she had seen Numair's nakedness once, the same thing happen to her as her clothes would fall off her or be ripped from the change.

Numair however was not the one that taught her how to shape-shift, but instead something that she had stumbled upon and discovered through a lot of trial and error in her earlier days before she had even met Numair. However lately it has been scaring her, how her mind would sometimes become more like that of an animal until she remembered suddenly that she is a two-legger, a human as how the animals would term them.

And in meditation, she felt her fear rising sometimes, whenever she would expand her sense to the animals around her area of radius, getting into their mind or even thinking of their thoughts which made her quickly pull back into her skin as she would open her eyes in shock to see a calmly meditating Numair not too far from her. The closing of the door caught her attention as she looked up to see Numair coming in with two cups of steaming drink in his hands as he closed the door with his feet.

"Here," he said setting the cup down on the empty part of her table. "Now tell me, what has been on your mind lately," he asked, sitting himself comfortably opposite of her in a chair that he had pulled over from another work desk.

"What do you mean," Daine asked, nodding her thanks in acknowledgement of the tea that he had brought for her.

"You've been faking through your meditation," he replied her simply, looking at her with a stern look in the eyes. Daine stopped what she was doing as she looked up at him in a frown at what he had just said.

"I could hear your breathing, and your energy was just about all over the place," he explained to her with a sigh as he set his cup down, crossing his legs as he leaned back comfortably in his chair with a steady gaze on Daine.

_Is he trying to smoke me out?_ Daine had thought as she looked at him almost sharply, wondering on the game that he was playing at. It was true though, what he had mentioned, but the second part she was not too sure about it since she had never really paid attention to it.

"I just want to know what have you been distracted about, perhaps talking about it might help," he suggested with a shrug of his shoulder as he regarded her with a relaxed body.

"…" Daine did not know if she should say anything at all. Some part of the 'distraction' is also partially his fault. She did not really care or think too much of another male being a distraction, but as of recent, most probably from her lack of attention to the male population, but he is somewhat affecting her with his attention and attentiveness to her.

"There's no need to talk about it now," Numair told her after her long silence, he took it as her being uncomfortable to say about it. "I will be here if you would need someone to talk to," he said, stretching his body a little to get the kinks out of his length body before he crossed his legs so elegantly again as he reached over for his cup of tea. "You can talk to me just about anything," Numair added.

"Not now perhaps," Daine said with a tired sigh as she tilt her head back, an almost inaudible groan escaped from her lips as she closed her tired eyes.

His eyes were drawn for a moment to the length of her exposed neck, her skin tanned from the sun that is in this continent. It made a good contrast to her hair that is like the inky black night sky, but her features, it made her look so much more exotic. One day, when he turned his back, he was sure that she will be swept off her feet by one of the many males in this World, and be miles away from him. The thought is a sad one, something that he is not too keen on thinking about as it made his heart clenched a little at it.

Shaking his head physically, Numair turn to enjoy his tea, taking sips from it, "You'd best be drinking your tea before it turns cold," he commented just as Daine stretched her hand upwards into the sky like that of a feline stretching out its body luxuriously as a soft moan escaped from her lips.

She can be really tempting at times, but he was unsure if it is a good or bad thing that she is unaware of her appeal and charm as a woman.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello Readers  
>I'm sorry for the slow update, I've some blocks when it comes to this fanfiction, so I will be taking more time to write each chapter. Hope that you guys don't mind it too much, and that you enjoy this new chapter. Take care now!<p>

To ArtificiallyIntelligent  
>Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update, so sorry on the delay, I've been rather dry when writing this fanfic. Take care now!<p> 


End file.
